Weather, Perhaps Hates Rutherford
by KuriCurry
Summary: Because of a blizzard, all will be forced to stay at Eyes' place, though he did not ask for it. A night of secrets, strangeness, and randomness will occur. will be rated as I update ongoing at last!
1. The Weather Hates Pretty Boys

**Disclaimer:** How much is it? Just asking... I don't own spiral and I will never... Or will I ?

**Moi Memo: **I was just trying desperately to fall asleep in my horridly vast room, when the idea of Eyes and a few others to having to sleep together...

An Introduction to a night of total weirdness

**Bold fonts for as always... STRESS**

_Italics for sounds, quotes and a line from the television _

**

* * *

**

Weather perhaps Hates Rutherford

**.o.o.o.oOOo.o.o.o.**

_A real friend is someone whose home you can turn to when in times of bad weather…_

"oh my god! Oh **MY** god! Thank you so much Oprah! My family really need this real bad I don—"

_---Toot—_

"Wha—? What happened, What happened to my show !"

The program had seemingly turned to nothing but a blue screen on the small television screen.

"Must be the weather Hiyono dear…" A voice said to stop the possible whining that would ensue if the question wasn't answered right away

"Hey you're right mom! I knew something was up with the weather we've been having lately! It's been colder than usual… and the snow has been larger than usual !"

"Right dear…"

**_We are terribly sorry for the interruption, but we have a level 3 weather warning…May we request the residents of this area to evacuate to higher and well built buildings… The weather has been acting peculiar lately, and we are expecting slight blizzards coming…It is advised that—_**

Of course, the strange pony tailed girl took note of this even though it wasn't finished just yet she knew she had enough information to stand on, and so she immediately phoned one of whom she considered one of her closest friends, although Ayumu doesn't want to admit it himself, it is sort of true though…Especially when one would look at them together, you might even think more of what they share…

"Hello?"

"Have you heard of the television warnings, Ayumu!" It was more of excitement then concern in her voice

"About the weather?" on the other hand, nothing but the plain tone of boredom was in his voice

"Yep"

"I don't think I need to move for such a thing, and it's better to stay on lower ground if there's a blizzard"

"If the building is something like a real expensive place with—… We can stay at Eyes! Are you going to come?"

One of the strangest suggestions the brown haired girl had ever given and actually asking without prior consent, but it was indeed a high and well built place… as the television notice had ordered… But the main question was, if he would indeed say yes to them both staying in his flat.

"Don't get to cocky, You think Rutherford will let us stay?"

It was more of a remark of which you don't really need to answer. But of course, Hiyono would always be the enthusiastic one who know not the meaning of "humility"

"We've known him for quite a while, and he owes us"

"He **never owes anyone**"

"Why'd you have to spoil my fun! Don't you want to stay at his place too?"

"I haven't even seen it…"

"There! I'll go ask him! Thanks Narumi!"

"uh…"

**Whatever the case… **

**For some unknown reason**… Eyes had let them stay, and not just them… The whole group… He actually wanted to rent them some other room, so as he would not be bothered. But Eyes was not impolite, unfortunately for him, he had the ladies occupy his massive bed for the night… Out of all the discomforts of the world, they would stay where his piano was… In what I like to call his "semi-living room"…

The other rented rooms where already booked, and the preparation for the payments need at least a day to complete. He of course, had already booked them for a room… So this would thankfully for him, be a one day or rather night, stay for all of them…

Hiyono, Madoka, and Narumi had arrived last. All the others were sprawled all over the stoic as ever pianist.

Ryoko who was already in her pajamas was watching a program on a mini television while fixing the ribbons Rio's hair, while the little one who looked like the happiest being on this Earth was eating assorted fruits in a huge silver tray, Kousuke was enjoying what room service could offer, he was feasting on a food cart full of steaks, pastries and desserts and was contented for now.

They were of course welcomed in by the silver haired host. This didn't turn out as bad as he would have imagined… At least no one was messing anything up or breaking anything. Most of the bills they'd be making he could easily take care of… but if anything would be messed up, especially his compilations, he would of course be in his own little way pissed. Kousuke was at his usual antics teasing Rio and the newcomers… but he stopped his remarks as he saw a taller figure enter…

Madoka held a smile on her face, and passed the musician as he closed the door. She adored his fragrance as she walked over to him and extender her hand as a way of greeting… She was blushing furiously…

"I- umm, Narumi Madoka… I- We- I mean uh.. Thanks for.."

Everyone was watching this scene, as Eyes glance at them, and as if by command they stopped staring… as he extended his own hand and grasped the other in a firm shake with his slender hand and fingers… she blushed at this and bowed as he introduced himself…

Ayumu just sighed, half in annoyance and half in embarrassment for his sister-in-law's actions, but no one could blame her, after all it was Eyes Rutherford she was meeting for the very first time…Madoka's eyes stayed looking at Rutherford as Ayumu coughed … The beautiful pianist just gave them there room assignments as he took the phone from Kousuke and called for more blankets and futons for those who were lucky enough to end up sleeping on the floor…including him

Kousuke was just too full to even care, and Ayumu didn't really care…so it was set

It was Eyes' turn to sigh, as he considered that this was the nights end although he had wondered what kind of weather would do this to him. In the least everyone would soon succumb to the peacefulness that slumber would bring. This night wasn't half bad, even though it turned into a sort of party for some, and an endless buffet for others…

It was over…

… But he did not know what would happen this night…

**it was way FAR from over…**

* * *

I actually had to rewrite this, Cause I accidentally deleted it in my documents in and I don't really have a copy in my P.C.

Anyways! All the fun starts when sleeping time comes... All the weirdness ensues...I'll update real fast, so no worries, it's just that... I want to make the coming night real FUN...

Oh and Review please! So at least I would know what you'd want to see in the next chapter, what you hate in this one, or if anyone is actually reading my work.. and thanks for the constant review of **Sempai Tiff aka KousukeAsazuki**


	2. To hell with Hospitality

**Disclaimer : **No, I don't own it ...leave me alone... XD**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**To Hell With Hospitality**

He shifted in his mattress...as he stared back at his clock there a slight knot forming in his otherwise smooth features, as he finally noticed that for the last hour and a half...his mind had been wading back and forth through distractions unwanted.

There was a god awful snoring... though right now he couldn't tell as to who was creating the ugly disturbing noises because he had the lights closed in this part of the room and none of the other boys wanted to declare their fear of darkness... Also, there was someone else who kept on shifting in their mattress... he heard the sheets crisply; there was also the high pitched giggles of the women from inside his room which was thankfully somewhat muffled by the door...

_I'd rather use my bed for practical purposes than staying awake...what're they even doing?_

His eyes still directed on the glowing digital watch atop the table near him as he was contemplating how to get rid of all these people and if possible at this very moment. Or if there were better places to sleep in or a room where he could just bribe some random person staying in the hotel just not here with all these people...but at this time of the night—

"Rutherford?"

His thoughts broke as his mind registered that someone had actually spoken his name in the vast darkness of his flat. He quickly acknowledged it with a faint glance to his side... but seeing as it was utterly useless in the dark... he quickly voiced a faint and curt 'hmm' that was deathly laced with obvious sleepiness and slight annoyance.

"Hiyono and the other's are still awake...and I don't think I can sleep much either..."

A short mumble is heard from the red-head who seemed to be steadfastly asleep...the only one at that

"I don't see any point in discussing that with me Narumi"

Narumi was very much thankful that he was hidden from view and the fact that it was dark... because he made a rather indignant frown upon forgetting...that of course, Eyes was Eyes... sleep over or not he was bound to react the same if at all... he's still the same person...that is if you'd even want to call him that. A slight silence between the two emerged, Narumi seeing that conversation was useless at this point and Eyes was...well.. being Eyes

"Eyes-kun!"

A sudden barrage of light from the opened door accompanied by loud thumps, on a carpeted floor I might add, and voices...

"We were wondering if you had any playing cards."

It was obvious though, that Rio wasn't waiting for any answers as she simple shuffled around aimlessly near the door frame tables. As another voice finally emerged and another person was visible through the only light source

"Why...is it so dark in here?"

As Hiyono and the other Blade Child was still nowhere to be found as they were probably still scouting around Rutherford's room Madoka on the other hand was navigating through tables, couches...and what she felt was a couple of bodies...

Eyes simply stared at her form as she almost stepped on his left leg then poked it with a toe and missed by an inch, all this he observed while he was waiting for her to voice out her concerns... No use helping someone who didn't find the trouble to speak. Or perhaps she knew what she was doing... or half of it... Narumi on the other hand simply sat as he tried to see what her sister was trying to accomplish out of walking around in the darkness...

The darkness finally caught up with her as she was walking through the 3rd futon, which was near a wall and the farthest from the bedroom door. Kousuke shifted once more, but this time... Madoka's hunt for the light switch caused her to trip as the unexpected movement of his arms caused her to fall head long into his entertwined legs...

But luckily for her and unfortunately for Kousuke, her reflexes were good as her right hand stretched out and firmly grasped... the other one's crotch area for the sake of landing right. It was her hand or her face ...so she made a choice...and the other suffered for it...

A yell of vulgarity was heard throughout...

In the life of this pianist...he had never ever felt really irritated towards any scenario but today was an exception and yes, he was just a smidge pissed.Though he was irked he calmly took note in his mind, that this gathering was never to happen again in his lifetime if he could help it... or not in his presence... he would have rather a boring socialization of old men and women who treated him like some prince and wouldn't even think to burp in his presence...

"It's going to be a long night Rutherford..."

"Hurray! I found a deck of cards, everyone come play some poker!"

"Ooh! Yeah, sure!"

Ryoko and Hiyono finally appeared out off Rutherford's room at Rio's excited remark at actually finding the cards, as no one else minded the loud girlish yell of vulgarity... Though Madoka successfully found the lights and a bag of good cold ice for the wounded private part...

As everyone was setting up for the poker game...with mostly grins on their faces for the ladies and Kousuke and the same bored expressions laid etched on Narumi and Rutherford's faces

This was bound to be something along the lines of strip poker or a combined punishment game of sorts if it was Rio who suggested it

"So yeah... basically, strip-shot poker... you strip and drink a whole mug of pure old beer"

"Where'd you suppose you'll get your beer?"

"I saw some in Eyes' freezer... I think it was a gift from someone!"

Now, hospitality suggests that you make sure that you're guests are comfortable... and that you'd show concern for their well-beings... But if you're guests are the one's making sure _they're comfortable_...

The host was now making a mental list of people to have banned from his hotel flat.

So basically everyone here...

To hell with Hospitality

* * *

**A/N:** I've been dead on and most of you probably don't even know me...--But hey, I'm writing again...I've rewatched the series and I found my love for Eyes Rutherford renewed. So yeah, expect more crap from the former "Ri-kun" also... Ahh, and reviews are loved 


End file.
